


Wha learns my carol and carries it away?

by imminentinertia



Series: December 2018 [6]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Earworm, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imminentinertia/pseuds/imminentinertia
Summary: Even the most wonderful boyfriend can be annoying, sometimes.





	Wha learns my carol and carries it away?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinilocIsland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinilocIsland/gifts).



> SKAMenger Hunt prompt filled: the number twelve

 

Isak loves Even. 

He loves him so much that sometimes his stomach feels almost cramping with all the love he has in him for Even.

He loves him more than anybody else, more than fucking life itself, maybe, if he’s really going over the top cliché about it.

But every now and then even love this great will get sorely tested.

 

Christmas was fine, but is  _ over. _ Okay, it was more than fine, even dad behaved well and took them out for a fancy lunch one day. Even loved the ridiculous snow globe and has been caught gazing smilingly at it on several occasions. His gift for Isak was tickets for both of them for the Øya festival, which is expensive as fuck, but Isak has never been able to go and he’s sure he’s going to love it. Christmas dinner with Marianne was nice and they played board games. Even’s parents had them over for dinner twice. They spent New Year’s Eve partying at Eva’s and for once Eva threw a party that didn’t spiral out of control.

Everything about Christmas was great, really.

But now it’s a new year. They took down the Christmas tree on New Year’s Day, taking special care with untangling the string of stars. Isak is still working in the book shop until his classes start but now he’s manning a till for the big New Year’s sale, he’s done with festive wrapping paper. He’s done with everything Christmas.

Even isn’t, evidently.

He’s  _ still _ singing a damn Christmas carol. All the fucking time.

And he’s getting it  _ wrong. _

“On the seventh day of Christmas my true love sent to meeee seven maids a-dancing…” while doing the dishes.

“On the third day of Christmas my true love sent to meeee three turtle doves…” while changing the duvet cover.

“On the tenth day of Christmas my true love sent to meeee ten lords a- … a-what? A-lacking? No…” while cleaning the bathroom sink.

Even often sings along with his earworms, but usually it’s just sort of nice. He has a rich, deep singing voice and he can carry a tune, not to mention that the songs change often. The problem is that he’s been stuck on The Twelve Days of Christmas for a week, and that he doesn’t know the lyrics particularly well. It’s a  _ lot _ of repetition of the fucking partridge and the fucking gold rings. Even really likes the go-o-old rings part.

It’s driving Isak up the walls. 

 

He finally can’t take anymore when four days into January, while they’re both reading quietly on their bed, Even starts singing again under his breath and Isak’s chest tightens in a really not good way.

“On the first day of Christmas…”

“EVEN.”

His voice is too loud. Even looks up, eyes wide.

“Please. I’ve had it with that song. Please get stuck on another one. We can listen to something? NAS? DMX? ANYTHING?”

His voice is still too loud, he can’t seem to turn down the volume. Even is still staring at him. Isak feels like he’s flailing, but he’s sitting perfectly still. But he yelled to Even, just because of a stupid carol.

“Sorry.” Isak ducks his head.

Immediately, a long warm arm slips around his waist.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m tired of it too, but it just won’t let go.”

“No, I’m really sorry. It was stupid to yell at you.”

Even kisses him on the ear, making Isak duck again from the sudden noise directly into his ear canal.

“And it’s really okay. Apology accepted.”

Muscle by muscle, the tension leaves Isak. It’s okay, it feels okay, Even feels relaxed against him.

“Hey… you want to hear the dirty version?”

“What the hell.”

Even chuckles against his hair.

“Fiiiiive co-ock riiiings…”

Oh no oh no oh no. Isak covers his face with his hands, then smacks Even’s thigh.

“I can’t believe there’s a dirty version. I can’t believe you know it. What the fuck,  _ cock rings. _ ”

“Do you want one?”

“Fuck no!”

Even is shaking with held-back laughter by now, and if he has to be completely honest with himself, Isak is too.

“Could be fun. I’ll give you one for your birthday.”

“Hey, your birthday comes first.”

“Yeah, but I have my eye on this great glowing dildo.”

“Even, no...”

Even snuggles into Isak’s neck, his breath warming Isak’s skin.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t tease you, you gave me the moon and everything.”

Isak turns his head and presses a kiss on Even’s forehead.

“You can tease me even though I’m an amazing boyfriend who’s given you the moon.”

Even suddenly straightens up, beaming happily.

“Okay! Teasing it is!”

“Even, no!”

Isak covers his face with his hands again. Sometimes he can swear that he’s done that more times in his relationship with Even than in the seventeen years he spent without Even.

“Just a little. I’ll let you come eventually. The real teasing will have to wait until we’ve bought you that cock ring. Five cock rings.”

Wait, what.

Isak drops his hands into his lap and stares at Even, who’s still beaming.

“Are we going to have sex now?  _ Now _ now?”

Even rolls his eyes, something he’s probably picked up from Isak, because surely he didn’t do it all that much when they met.

“The obvious thing here is that you order me to occupy my mouth with  _ something else _ than singing, right?”

Right. That thought hadn’t really occurred to Isak, but he can definitely roll with it, so he nods.

“And we don’t want to do the obvious thing.”

Right.

“Is there a problem with that? It’s easy and good?”

Isak wonders fleetingly if there’s a way to get back habits your boyfriend picked up from you, because the eye roll doesn’t look all that good on Even.

“You’re kind of talking yourself out of having sex now, Isak.”

“Oh.”

Well, they can’t have that, so Isak stretches his neck and kisses Even, licks his lips and into his mouth, slides his tongue against Even’s.

Maybe it should be embarrassing that it’s all it takes, just a kiss, a little tongue, to make Isak so horny, so ready to . He can’t find it in him to be embarrassed, though, since Even is no better.

He’s just tipped Even over and laid himself on top of Even, still kissing him, when Even breaks off the kiss and pushes Isak back.

“This is also a good way to occupy my mouth.”

Isak gives up.

“Since you insist on talking, or singing, anyway, I’ll just leave you to it, for fuck’s sake.”

With that, Isak wriggles down Even’s body. He wouldn’t have minded taking his time getting Even’s clothes off, playing with his nipples, licking his collarbones, the usual things, but he’s lost his patience and just yanks Even’s sweatpants down.

No underwear.

Isak has to take a short timeout, leaning his forehead on Even’s stomach, because all this time since Even got home from the morning shift and showered off the coffee smell he’s been  _ naked _ under his sweatpants.

God knows how long he’s been hard.

Also, he’s not talking or singing. Just breathing. His dick twitches a little bit, there’s a shiny bead of precome on the tip, and Isak realises that he’s licking his lips.

Why wait any longer.

He leans in, supporting himself with a hand on Even’s thigh, and circles the head of Even’s dick with his tongue. He almost regrets the shower Even took, because he has a huge thing for the smell and taste of Even at the end of a day, but he’s not complaining about the taste and smell of clean skin. There’s the tiny hint of the taste of precome, too.

Isak shuffles closer, manoeuvres so he can fit most of Even’s dick into his mouth, and sucks it in. The fullness of it, the feeling of Even in his mouth, he can’t compare it to anything else he’s ever experienced. In some way, it feels like being whole, in a different way from when he’s inside Even or when Even is inside him, it feels  _ right _ to suck Even’s dick.

It feels so right that it dawns on Isak that as he’s sucking, and using his hand on the bit he can’t get into his mouth, he’s actually humping his duvet. It has bunched up between his legs in a really quite pleasing way, so he inwardly shrugs and just goes along with it. It feels good, so why not. It’s not like Even will judge him for it. They’re long past finding anything sexual embarrassing, Isak thinks. What judging they do is joking, and for things like bad taste in music.

And so he sucks, and whenever he has to come up for air his hand takes over, and he grinds against the firmly bunched-up duvet, and he grabs Even’s thigh so hard he has to remind himself to loosen his grip every minute or so, and Even writhes under him and breathes harshly above him, and it’s all so good he could explode from less.

When Even stills, and his hips jerk upwards and he fills Isak’s mouth with his come, Isak loses it himself. All he can do is gasp and gape, the come sliding out of his mouth and down Even’s dick, along with Isak’s saliva, because he’s coming himself. He has to let go of Even’s dick and shove it down his boxers to grab his own dick, because it’s almost painful when the first wave of his orgasm rolls over him, before he takes hold of himself and tugs.

 

After, they’re both horribly messy, but Isak could fall asleep now, sticky skin and clothes and all. He’s so sated and warm and happy and Even’s stomach is a great pillow. 

“Hey Isak.”

“Mmhm.”

“I’m stuck on a new song.”

“Fuck.”

“Okay.”

“No, seriously, Even.”

“How can our love go wrooong, if we start the new year right…”

“I’ll tell you how.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed and kinda hurried, as all these December ficlets of mine.
> 
> The title is from a Scottish song, The Yule Days, which is much like The Twelve Days of Christmas.
> 
> I'm [skamskada](https://skamskada.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Come say hi!


End file.
